greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern Corps (Vol 2) 39
Synopsis for "Fade To Black" Guy and Kyle chat on their way back to Oa. Guy says they at least got to attend Tribute Day, Kyle remarks they also got to be there for Hal and asks Guy if he got to see Ice. Guy tells him he saw her at Blue Beetle's grave in Chicago and took her to dinner, not actually voicing the fact that it was at Wrigley Field, and talked a lot. Guy says he knows where Kyle was for Tribute Day, Valhalla Cemetery, Kyle confirms this. Guy tells Kyle he seems distracted. Kyle tells Guy about his glimpse into Miri's Star Sapphire and how he saw Jade and lied about it to someone he cares about, Guy asks if this person is Soranik Natu and Kyle confirms. Guy tells Kyle that since Jade is dead, the point is moot. Kyle asks if maybe seeing Jade means he isn't over her, Guy interrupts him and says 'the hear that's beating is the one you jump off the cliff for'. They spot two Green Lanterns ahead of them. It turns out it's Soranik and Iolande. Kyle asks Soranik how Korugar is handling the Sinestro situation. Soranik tells him that emotions were high after the execution was cancelled, Iolande interrupts and says Soranik was not only able to calm the civil unrest but also managed to, Soranik then continues saying she juggled several surgeries. Guy asks if Iolande and Soranik are headed back to Oa for the clean up, while creating a Lantern Energy Construct to inconspicuously tell Iolande about Kyle and Soranik. They don't know what he's talking about and Kyle tells them about the breakout in the Sciencells. They reach Oa and are amazed to see the Oan Battery Shell is gone. Their rings warns them of a horde of incoming objects and advises putting shields at full power. Soranik asks her ring what kind of objects, which it responds as power rings, as the rings pass them en masse they see they are Black Lantern Power Rings. On an Unknown Planet in Space Sector 3599, children cry out for their mother. On Zamaron, Kryb cries out in pain from hearing the cries of her "children" as she is being broken free of the Violet Crystal Stasis Matrix by Tekik. On Korugar, Mongul walks and monologues through Korugar City after a victorious invasion with his newly renamed Mongul Corps. Back in Space Sector 0000, the four GL's try to head off the Black Rings before they reach Oa and create a giant shield construct to block the rings. The Black Rings easily break through the shield. All four head down to the planet to warn the rest of the Corps, Soranik and Iolande head to the Hospital to get the patients to safety. Soranik tells Kyle to be careful and he responds in kind. Guy pokes fun at Kyle for not being a little more intimate in his sentiments. Kyle sends out a general distress call warning everyone on Oa about the black rings. The Green Lanterns prepare for the incoming assault but the Black Rings instead zero in on the Lantern Crypt. Down in the Crypt, Morro tries to stop the Black Rings from disturbing the Fallen Lanterns but ultimately fails. On the surface, a contingent of GLs hurry to get to the Crypt just as it explodes. Morro's Dratures have gotten him out of harm's way in time. Guy, Kyle, and Kilowog are shown through the Black Lanterns' Aura Recognition showing Kilowog and Kyle as Willpower and Guy as Rage. Kyle asks the ring what he is looking at and it responds that all deceased Lanterns in the Crypt have been compromised, resurrected, and are now Black Lanterns. Guy states he can't imagine a worse scenario, just before Kyle is tackled by a Black Lantern. The page turn reveal shows that Jade has been resurrected as a Black Lantern. Appearing in "Fade To Black" Featured Characters *Green Lantern Corps **Guy Gardner **Kyle Rayner **Kilowog **Arisia **Salakk **Soranik Natu **Iolande **Morro **Brik **Vath Sarn **Isamot Kol Supporting Characters *Diro Yat Villains *Sinestro Corps **Mongul II **Kryb **Tekik *Black Lantern Corps **Jade **Bzzd Other Characters *None Known Locations *Space Sector 1760 **Daxam *Space Sector 1417 **Korugar *Space Sector 0000 **Oa ***Crypts of The Green Lantern Corps *Space Sector 1416 **Zamaron *Space Sector 3599 Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=12420 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_2_39 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-corps-fade-to-black/37-166886/ Category:Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) Category:Blackest Night: Green Lantern Corps